


Yakyuu ga kirai!

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Baseball, Bickering, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Hai intenzione di continuare a molestarmi alla fine di ogni inning?”“Non credo che ce ne sarà bisogno”
Relationships: Akanishi Jin/Kamenashi Kazuya
Kudos: 2





	Yakyuu ga kirai!

**_ Yakyuu ga Kirai! _ **

Quando Jin e Kame tornarono a casa quella sera, il più grande andò subito a buttarsi sul divano, lasciandosi andare ad un grido soddisfatto.

“Tre giorni, Kazu! Ti rendi conto del fatto che abbiamo ben _tre_ giorni liberi?” disse, guardando l’altro come se fosse la mattina di Natale. Poi sembrò fermarsi a riflettere, facendo qualche conto. “Sono _settantadue_ _ore_ ” aggiunse poi, sbarrando gli occhi.

Kamenashi si sedette sul divano, spostandogli leggermente i piedi per farsi spazio.

Si limitò a sorridergli, senza dirgli che in effetti avevano quei tre giorni liberi perché nelle ultime settimane il carico di lavoro era stato _estenuante._ Si erano portati avanti con le registrazioni e le interviste, uscendo di casa la mattina presto e non sapendo di preciso quando e se ci sarebbero ritornati.

Quei tre giorni, visti come ricompensa, ai suoi occhi non erano altro che un modo per recuperare le energie spese.

Non disse niente, comunque; vedere Jin così emozionato lo divertiva, ed era in grado di metterlo di buonumore.

Lungi da lui quindi rovinare quell’atmosfera.

Il più grande scelse quel momento per rimettersi a sedere e andargli vicino, incrociando le gambe sul divano e sporgendosi fino a poggiargli il mento su una spalla. Lo fissò, con espressione intenta.

“Che cosa possiamo fare in questi tre giorni?” chiese, chinando leggermente il capo.

Kamenashi ridacchiò, spostandosi quel tanto che serviva per riuscire a posare le labbra sulle sue.

“Sono sicuro che qualcosa ci faremo venire in mente” mormorò, con tono a malapena allusivo.

Jin fece un mezzo sorriso, poi con un gesto repentino lo prese dalla vita e si stese nuovamente sul divano, facendo finire l’altro addosso a lui.

“Oh sì. Potrei avere qualcosa di interessante in mente” ribatté, con il medesimo tono.

Kazuya rise brevemente, poi lasciò andare la testa sul petto dell’altro e rimase immobile, godendosi il tocco delle mani di Jin quando questi cominciò pigramente ad accarezzargli la schiena.

Avevano settantadue ore a disposizione; e per il momento, a lui stava bene anche rimanere in quel modo.

*******

Quella sera dopo cena, tornarono a stendersi sul divano.

Jin era pronto a litigare su cosa guardare, com’era routine, ma Kame lo precedette.

Si voltò a guardarlo con espressione innocente, lo sguardo di quando voleva qualcosa alla quale sapeva che l’altro difficilmente avrebbe acconsentito.

“Possiamo vedere la partita, Jin?” gli chiese, con tono implorante.

Il più grande storse il naso.

Non andava matto per il baseball; non lo interessava in modo particolare, ma probabilmente sarebbe stato più ben disposto se non fosse stato per il fatto che Kame, di fronte alle partite, si estraniava del tutto, cominciando ad intrattenere discussioni immaginarie con i giocatori o, al meglio, con il televisore.

“Kazu... è davvero così importante?” chiese, con aria poco convinta. “Pensavo che avremmo potuto vedere un film...” fece un sorriso malizioso, passandogli una mano intorno alla vita e facendola risalire oltre l’orlo della maglietta. “O fare dell’altro” aggiunse.

Il più piccolo lo ignorò del tutto, come se non si fosse nemmeno reso conto del tocco dell’altro su di lui.

“Ma sono i Giants contro gli Hashin, Jin! È una partita importante... ti prego, lasciamela vedere!” gli chiese, mettendosi in ginocchio sul divano e scostandogli il braccio, continuando a guardarlo con aria di preghiera.

Akanishi lo fissò truce, cosa di cui l’altro probabilmente nemmeno si accorse.

Poi si lasciò cadere sulla spalliera del divano, pesantemente, incrociando le braccia al petto.

“Va bene. Guarderemo quel maledetto baseball” concesse, mettendo su un broncio plateale.

Anche quello, finì con l’essere ignorato.

“Grazie, grazie, grazie Jin!” gli disse Kazuya, sorridendo e avvicinandosi per dargli un bacio sulla guancia che l’altro trovò del tutto impersonale. “Non è necessario che rimanga a guardarla con me, se non ne hai voglia” aggiunse poi, con l’aria di trovare quella proposta il massimo della generosità.

Jin ebbe seriamente voglia di andarsene, ma desistette. Scrollò le spalle, senza guardare il più piccolo.

“Non fa niente. Mi fa piacere stare con te, anche se guardiamo la partita” disse, pur convinto che l’altro a quel punto non meritasse tanta considerazione.

La partita iniziò; alla fine della parte alta del primo inning, Jin cominciò a sbadigliare.

Non si era mai posto troppe domande sulla passione del fidanzato per quello sport; eppure in quel momento cominciò a chiedersi come facesse a farsi coinvolgere così tanto.

Forse perché pensava di passare la serata in modo del tutto diverso, ma quella partita gli parve più noiosa del solito.

Resistette fino alla fine del primo inning senza troppi commenti, limitandosi a guardare Kame cominciare ad inveire contro il televisore; a quel punto tuttavia, stanco di rimanere fermo a far nulla, tornò vicino al più piccolo.

Scelse l’attacco diretto, conscio che qualsiasi gesto più sottile sarebbe stato ignorato.

Gli si mise cavalcioni, mettendogli le mani dietro la nuca e cominciando a baciarlo.

“Jin!” si lamentò leggermente Kazuya quando le loro labbra si separarono, ma sorrideva.

Akanishi ignorò la lamentela, mettendogli le mani con decisione sui fianchi e cominciando ad alzargli lentamente la maglietta.

L’altro sembrò stare al gioco; lo sentiva cominciare ad avere il respiro più affannato, mentre le sue mani gli vagavano sul petto e la sua lingua andava a lambirgli il collo.

Era sul punto di togliergli la t-shirt, quando quello lanciò un grido di disappunto.

“Jin, spostati! È iniziato il secondo inning!” esclamò, come se essersi perso i primi secondi fosse una tragedia incommensurabile.

Il più grande lo guardò malissimo, ma si spostò, tornando alla sua postazione dall’altra parte del divano, sempre più frustrato.

Mentre gli Hashin passavano al lancio, ne approfittò per parlare a Kame.

“Hai dei modi veramente strani di divertirti” bofonchiò, dandogli un colpo con il piede sulla gamba.

Kazuya rise, rimanendo con lo sguardo incollato allo schermo.

“Non è colpa mia se mi piace il baseball” commentò, assumendo poi un’aria quasi _sognante._ “Ah, come vorrei giocare a baseball per settantadue ore di fila!” aggiunse, mantenendo in viso un’espressione che Jin non avrebbe definito con altri aggettivi all’infuori di _ebete._

Gli scoccò un’occhiataccia.

“A volte vorrei sapere perché spero nel tuo romanticismo” mormorò, ma quando vide il giocatore inquadrato in quel momento andare al lancio, capì di aver perso l’attimo.

“Mh? Cos’hai detto?” domandò infatti Kazuya, ma lui non si preoccupò nemmeno di rispondergli.

 _A mali estremi, estremi rimedi_ pensò Akanishi.

Strinse i denti fino a che non finì anche quell’inning; poi si alzò in piedi, tirando Kamenashi dalla maglietta e trascinandolo con poca delicatezza dal divano fino al pavimento, facendolo stendere di schiena.

“Hai intenzione di continuare a molestarmi alla fine di ogni inning?” gli chiese, con aria divertita.

“Non credo che ce ne sarà bisogno” commentò Jin, più rivolto a se stesso che all’altro.

Gli tolse la maglietta con un gesto veloce, chinandosi su di lui e prendendogli con decisione in bocca un capezzolo, distraendolo mentre la sua mano si dirigeva sempre più verso il basso, scivolando dentro i pantaloni del più piccolo.

Gli accarezzò languidamente il membro, fino a quando non cominciò a sentirlo divenire duro; solo a quel momento si spostò, sfilandogli anche i pantaloni e lasciandolo con indosso solo i boxer.

“Jin...” mormorò Kazuya, mentre l’altro riprendeva a toccarlo attraverso la stoffa, questa volta applicando più forza.

Forse stava per aggiungere qualcos’altro, Akanishi non avrebbe saputo dirlo, ma in quel momento girò la testa verso lo schermo e si rialzò, facendo perno con i gomiti.

“Mi dispiace Jin, sta per ricominciare” gli comunicò, scrollando le spalle.

Il più grande si morse la lingua, sapendo che in caso contrario sarebbe scattata la lite, e decise di evitarsi qualsiasi problema.

Si allungò in direzione del divano, prendendo il telecomando e spegnendo la televisione.

“La guarderai in differita, _tesoro_ ” gli disse, a denti stretti.

Lo sguardo che gli lanciò Kame e il suo verso quasi inorridito l’avrebbero quasi mosso a compassione, se non fosse stato per la frustrazione che provava e per l’erezione che gli premeva nei pantaloni, rendendogli impossibile pensare a qualsiasi cosa che non fosse Kazuya nudo sotto di lui.

“Jin! Non sei divertente, la stavo guardando!” si lamentò, muovendo le gambe come per spingere il più grande a spostarsi.

Ma questi non lo stette nemmeno a sentire; gli montò nuovamente a cavalcioni, prendendogli i polsi in una mano e tenendoglieli fermi sopra la testa, per evitare che tentasse qualsiasi forma di ribellione.

Tentò di baciarlo, ma il più piccolo oppose resistenza, girando la testa per evitare il contatto con le sue labbra.

In un altro frangente probabilmente Jin l’avrebbe ripreso per quella presa di posizione, ma quella sera non aveva la minima voglia di tentare di farlo ragionare. Alzò le spalle, prendendo invece a baciarlo sul collo, a morderlo, mentre con la mano libera lo liberava anche dei boxer.

Non era uno stupido, stavano insieme da anni ormai e lui sapeva esattamente che cosa fosse necessario fare per farlo cedere, per farlo entrare nell’umore adatto.

Vedeva che Kame si stava sforzando di rimanere impassibile, come se il tocco dell’altro e la sua bocca lo lasciassero indifferente.

Quando sentì le sue mani lasciarlo tuttavia, e lo vide avvicinare la bocca alla sua erezione, non riuscì a controllare un movimento istintivo dei suoi fianchi.

Jin si morse un labbro, evidentemente soddisfatto, prima di prenderlo in bocca.

Non perse troppo tempo; continuò a muovere languidamente la lingua su di lui quel tanto che bastava perché Kazuya perdesse la testa, perché lo desiderasse, perché spasimasse per qualcosa di più, esattamente come aveva fatto lui.

Alzò gli occhi per guardarlo in viso, ancora con la bocca su di lui, beandosi della sua espressione corrucciata, quasi sofferta per il suo ritmo flemmatico.

Ghignò lievemente, prima di raggiungere una tasca dei propri pantaloni e tirarne fuori il lubrificante.

Se lo versò alla bell’e meglio su una mano, prima di cominciare velocemente a preparare il più piccolo.

Quando quest’ultimo sentì il primo dito di Jin penetrarlo ebbe uno spasmo; si alzò quel tanto che bastava per guardarlo in viso, lanciandogli un’occhiataccia.

“Almeno fingi che questo non sia stato il tuo scopo per tutta la sera” lo riprese.

Jin tolse la bocca da lui, in modo brusco abbastanza da lasciargli sfuggire un gemito di disappunto e gli sorrise, mentre le dita dentro il più piccolo divenivano due.

“Non vedo perché. Per me era abbastanza scontato che finisse in questo modo” gli disse, scuotendo la testa e riprendendo a prepararlo.

Non appena vide che sul suo viso era sparita qualsiasi espressione di fastidio o di dolore, si rimise sopra di lui; provò di nuovo a baciarlo e, di nuovo, Kame si girò dall’altra parte.

Akanishi sospirò platealmente, poi si liberò velocemente dei pantaloni, facendo perno con il ginocchio sulle gambe dell’altro fin quando non ci si poté sistemare comodamente in mezzo.

“Kazu...” gli disse, con tono esasperato. Il più piccolo lo guardò alzando le sopracciglia.

“Che cosa c’è?” chiese, con tono innocente.

“Non fingere di non volerlo anche tu” ribatté Jin, con aria di scherno.

“Non ho detto questo.”

Ma, nonostante l’ultima frase, continuava ad evitare i suoi tentativi di baciarlo, senza riuscire contemporaneamente a fermare quei movimenti istintivi dei suoi fianchi che indicavano che voleva di più.

Akanishi sospirò spazientito, spingendosi di poco dentro il corpo dell’altro; Kame si morse un labbro e gemette. Tentò di spingersi contro il corpo del più grande, il quale invece lo teneva fermo da un fianco.

“Kazuya baciami, _adesso_ ” gli intimò.

Kamenashi si lasciò andare ad un lamento, mentre continuava ad agitarsi sotto la presa dell’altro, il respiro fattosi sempre più pesante.

“Non ne vedo la ragione” riuscì a dire, ansimando pesantemente.

“Perché hai deciso di vedere quella maledetta partita, mi hai ignorato e hai improvvisamente deciso di preferire il baseball a me. Almeno un misero bacio me lo devi” gli spiegò, mentre cercava di ignorare la propria urgenza di cominciare a spingersi dentro di lui.

Kame lo guardò con aria quasi divertita.

“Non essere idiota, Bakajin” lo apostrofò. “Pensare che io possa preferire il baseball a te è ridicolo, te ne rendi conto? Volevo solo vedere quella _maledetta partita_ , visto che abbiamo tre giorni di libertà. Non mi sembra una tragedia” Jin aggrottò le sopracciglia.

“E ti sembra tanto?! Quando pensi che ci capiterà di nuovo un’occasione del genere? Passiamo tutte le sante giornate a lavoro e non abbiamo mai un minuto per stare insieme, perché quando torniamo a casa siamo troppo stanchi, e non appena abbiamo del tempo libero la prima cosa che fai tu è...” Kame fermò la lamentela di Jin; lo prese con una mano per la nuca, attirandolo a sé e baciandolo, in modo quasi violento.

Fu in quel momento che Akanishi, non riuscendo più a trattenersi, lo penetrò del tutto, e senza dargli nemmeno un attimo per abituarsi cominciò a spingersi dentro di lui, con foga.

Kame avrebbe fatto un sorriso soddisfatto in quel momento, se non fosse stato colto alla sprovvista; incrociò le braccia dietro il collo di Jin, tenendosi il più vicino possibile a lui, muovendosi a ritmo con le sue spinte e gemendo all’altezza del suo orecchio, cosa che sapeva che adorava.

Quest’insieme di cose, insieme alla precedente attesa, pesarono su Jin, il quale cominciò a sentire montare l’orgasmo dentro di lui.

Cercò di riacquistare controllo su se stesso e sui suoi movimenti, rallentando di poco il ritmo delle spinte e passando una mano fra i loro corpi per prendere in mano l’erezione del ragazzo, cominciando a muoverla velocemente.

Quando sentì i gemiti di Kazuya alzarsi di un’ottava i suoi movimenti si fecero nuovamente erratici.

Fu il più piccolo a venire per primo, per poi accasciarsi sul pavimento come privo di forze; era ancora scosso dall’orgasmo, quando sentì anche l’altro venire dentro di lui; con gli occhi chiusi e un’espressione di pura beatitudine, si lasciò andare contro il corpo di Kame, senza preoccuparsi di pesargli addosso.

Rimasero immobili per poco più di un minuto, prima che Jin sentisse una mano premergli sul fianco, e dopo si ritrovò a rotolare di fianco a Kame, il quale aveva un’espressione indecifrabile in volto.

Rimase a guardarlo mentre si alzava e si dirigeva in bagno; ne uscì pochi minuti dopo, con indosso un accappatoio e, senza preoccuparsi di recuperare i propri vestiti o del fatto che il fidanzato fosse ancora disteso a terra, si sedette sul divano, riaccendendo la televisione.

Akanishi lo guardò con gli occhi sbarrati.

“Ti stai mettendo davvero di nuovo a guardare la partita?” chiese, incredulo.

“Che intuito, Jin!” rispose l’altro, sarcastico, senza staccare gli occhi dallo schermo.

Lentamente il più grande si alzò da terra; lentamente si tolse la maglietta, sporca, lasciandola cadere insieme ai vestiti dell’altro; lentamente volse lo sguardo verso di lui, fissandolo come se si aspettasse che facesse qualcosa.

“La prossima volta che avremo del tempo libero, penso che andrò a passarlo a casa dei miei” comunicò, a denti stretti.

“Sopporteresti davvero la mia mancanza?” chiese distrattamente l’altro, con un velo d’ironia che ancora permeava la sua voce.

Jin fece un verso sprezzante, mentre si dirigeva verso la camera da letto.

“Suppongo di sì; la mia mano destra mi dà molto più affetto di quanto faccia tu” commentò, con il tono velenoso.

Sentì Kame ridacchiare leggermente, ma non si preoccupò di tornare nell’altra stanza.

Non c’erano più dubbi.

 _Odiava_ il baseball.


End file.
